We don't need a hero, Only you Hiro
by Lovealoctic
Summary: In dark tunnels many things can hide. A high school student names hiro hanada went missing, And his big brother ia looking for him with thr help of his friends.


No need for hero, we only need you Hiro.

Chapter one - Come home

Tadashi came home late to the house of his, Hiro's and their aunt cass. The brothers lived comfortably under a roof. Though hiro has been doing a lot of illegal bot fighting, Tadashi knows he's gonna get himself in trouble one of these days. Maybe if he could see what tadashi sees in him, he could change... When he walked in the cafe area his aunt greeted him but quickly didn't notice hiro anywhere, "Tadashi didn't hiro come home with you" This wasn't the first time hiro was out way after his curfew. "I thought he went home early"

"Tadashi you know that boy! He is your brother!" Granted it was very stupid on his part, he should have cared more for his only brother and stop being so dwelled in working on baymax. "Gah sorry aunt cass I'll get him home" He walked upstairs to their room with mochi laying with her paws right across Hiro's bed like she was glad to at least have his belongings when he's gone. Pesky cat tadashi thought. "Alright bro where are you at" the computer screen awoke with a touch of a button and a bright blue screen dug its shine right into Tadashi's eyes "boy how does he function with this" he rubbed his eyes. The screen should have booted up but it keeps showing a way too sassy blue light. "darnit, I guess too many weird sites." he checked his phone but no calls from the brother of his is to display. Clicking on hiro's face to start a call Tadashi started to fiddle with his fingers. "Cmon bro" after what seemed like ages the call finally ended without any answer but the voicemail. "Hey hiro please come home alright? Food is waiting for you." he sighed and hoped for his brother's returned. He sure is a knucklehead.

A couple hours later Tadashi hasn't noticed any hiro. At this hour it's a bit strange for him not to be home, with hope he checked hiro's bed where the cat still was sleeping oh so soundly, something's wrong. When he walked downstairs he saw aunt Cass passing back and forth behind the desk. "Aunt cass? Has hiro called you?" she looked up from her worried thoughts "no, you don't think something happened, do you?" A frown came upon their faces, "maybe we should call the cops, it's 3am.." "Aunt cass I'll go out and look for him, i don't think the police will know what to do about him anymore than we do" she turned "a search party?" she sighed "No, not yet, be right back aunt cass, stay safe" he left the building to go find his family.

texting all of his friends they were all equally worried and agreed to help, looking up bot fights and other stuff that could help. "Hiro!" he called into the empty, dirty hallway. "Hiro!" The warehouse was big, a number of nasty fights has been recorded here he was not hoping to see a hurt brother in these parts. "Hiro! hello?" no one yelled back or came to him. Tadashi only got more worried. But this yelling is certainly not helping. Turning around he heard his phone right. It was fred, but he had hope it was someone else "Yo dashi i found out theres was a really big boss bot fight down in the thrashed subway, seems really cool. I know if i was him i would go" Tadashi look in the subways direction "Thanks fred. And don't you even think about it, hiro taking part in these is bad enough" "hey your not my big brother, i'm older than yo…" we continued

blabbering, to be honest it helped ease tadashi's worry over hiro. He must be either terrified or way over confident. "Are you even listening to me?" He heard from the other line " yeah yeah sorry, bot fights. Right." he sighed, turning another corner where he stopped his motorcycle. "Alright talk to you later fred"

The motorcycle was parked right by the entrance to the old aboned subway system. Trying to make the noises of his steps silent the older brother walked down the stairs to the part where you buy your tickets he jumped over the security doors. Hiro has been gone for way too long and sure enough he got a call from his aunt. "Hi cass" he whispered to not be heard. "No i haven't found him yet"

Aunt cass was passing throughout the cafe and stress eating 5 donuts. "What?! Tadashi please find him! He must have gotten hurt or -or-...yes i know sorry Tadashi i know you will find him. Stay safe, i don't need you missing too." she ate the 5th donut tonight. She couldn't sleep with her nephew gone, realising the situation over donuts was bad enough and now she's starting to get exhausted from worrying. "please find my boy soon…"


End file.
